


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Quest of Legends and Myths

by Necrozman



Series: Tales of Legend and Myth [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It's based off my concept for a Mystery Dungeon/RPG hybrid game, It's the Main Series Games universe but in a future without humans, M/M, Other, not an Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrozman/pseuds/Necrozman
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled Earth - Humans and Pocket Monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the Pokemon were victorious... Sort of.Following the advice of a brave human hero and ambassador, Arceus sealed the humans in another dimension... At the cost of its own life.Many years later...20XX, Watchtower RuinsThey say some of the most epic tales start in foreign places...Please show me what you thought by leaving a comment, I'd appreciate it a ton!
Series: Tales of Legend and Myth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068611
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The peacekeeping magical barrier was summoned all over the planet, but it was the strongest in Sinnoh, especially around Mount Coronet. After all, the generals of the pokemon side were sitting above the mountain, at the Hall of Origin, and were thinking what to do.  
The barrier was made by General Agate, obviously. It is unknown what pokemon they were, just that they were a Psychic type, which doesn't narrow it too much considering they were obviously a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon. It is still unclear what kind of power the pokemon general had, only that it was powerful enough to defeat two of the humans' strongest warriors, and slightly alter reality - as evident by the magical barrier or the strange storm that caused the ceasefire. Knowing that there is no point in fighting for now, most humans just stood six feet from the barrier and waited to see what the pokemon would do next. They all knew that getting too close, especially with weapons, would just cause them severe damage...  
Which is why they were all surprised by the sight of a man making his way through the crowd, with a huge sword in his left hand.  
As he got to the barrier, he put down the sword, and took out of his pocket a strange crown made of stone. The man took a deep breath, before he put the crown on the ground close to the barrier and started chanting in a strange language.  
Soon, the crown shone in a white light. The other humans stepped back in fear as a huge dragon appeared from the other side of the barrier. it was gray and white in color, with several fiery orange parts on its left side, a contrast to the icy parts on its right.  
The man bowed before the pokemon. "Lord Kyurem, I am sorry that I had to summon you here, but I have crucial information that I must share with the Pokemon leaders as soon as possible."  
Whispers started in the crowd, only to be silenced by the roar of the Legendary pokemon. "Foolish human. Our lords don't need to hear more nonsense our enemies made up. You are far from the first human traitor to try and join our side by leaking information from your side. And you won't be the first to suffer the power of Lord Arceus' Judgement."  
The man smiled. "Oh, but this isn't an attempt to switch a side. The information I hold is the only way to end this war once and for all."  
Kyurem roared again. "And why should we believe you?"  
"Because you are the master of truth in this form, obviously. I want you to use the flares of truth on me, so they would all no I speak no lies. And just to make sure they know I am serious..." The man pointed at the sword. "Show this sword to the mistress of Antimatter, and tell her that the descendant of Arthur wants to share very important information with them."  
More whispers started in the crowd as the dragon looked at the blade. Even it knew what it was. Kyurem looked back at the man, before shooting a huge flare at him from his mouth. The flames didn't hurt the man, but instead surrounded him like a fiery aura. "Permission to cross the barrier granted. You can show this cursed object to the mistress yourself. I will ask Lord Palkia to open the staircase to the Hall of Origin. And remember, speak one lie -"  
"And the flames will burn me to ashes, I know. And asking the lord of space won't be needed." The man took another object out of his pocket - A strange blue flute.  
"How did you even -"  
"I have my sources, my lord. That is all you need to know." The man walked straight through the barrier, and started climbing to the Spear Pillar, playing the Azure Flute with one hand and dragging the sword with another.

The seven pokemon generals were speechless, to say the least, after hearing the young man's story. Giratina was the first one to speak.  
"Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit... Please leave the hall until you are summoned again."  
"But mistress -" Uxie tried to protest.  
"NOW."  
The Lake Guardians teleported away.  
"So," said Dialga, "what was that 'crucial information' you came to share with us, descendant of several annoying people?"  
"Just call me Alastor, please. And as for the information... I believe that I discovered the - unfortunately - only way to end this war."  
"Speak," said Arceus.  
"As your infamous General Agate said, the war broke out of nowhere. Neither sides started it. That caused me to think - what did cause it, and for what reason? After doing some research, I came to only one conclusion... The war was started by a force from beyond this realm, in an attempt to destroy both humans and Pokemon."  
There was a moment of silence, before Palkia spoke. "While beings from other dimensions are nothing new to us, they are all under our supervision. If what you are saying is correct, that can only mean..." He paused. The three other Pokemon nodded in agreement, clearly understanding the implications of what the human said.  
Arceus spoke again. "So, it seems that both sides are destined to lose. Even Dialga couldn't see a definitive future, and I guess now we know why. If none of us can fight the real war... What is your idea, Sir Alastor?"  
"There isn't a single way to stop this war, we've passed the No Return point long ago. The only way to prevent the destruction of both sides is by separating them. Permanently."  
"And how exactly are we to do that?" Asked Dialga.  
"By creating a new dimension, and transferring the humans into it, with no memory of this realm."  
Silence again.  
"Do you understand what you are asking?" Shouted Arceus. "Creating a new realm would require me to use 226% of my true power. In other words, IT WOULD COMPLETELY REMOVE ME FROM EXISTANCE."  
"I am sorry, Lord Arceus, and wish there was another way... Oh, wait. There is. Kind of." Alastor pointed at the sword. "Using the blade, your plates and a bit of magic, I can create a special soul link between the two of us. If done correctly, this might raise your chances of surviving from a guaranteed 0 to 50/50."  
"IF DONE CORRECTLY?" Dialga roared.  
"MIGHT?!?" Palkia shouted.  
"50/50?!?!?" Giratina screamed.  
"SCILENSE!"  
Everyone looked at the Alpha pokemon.  
"The lives of all humans and Pokemon are on the line! They are more important than just me! I am willing to take the risk!"  
Alastor and the three dragons looked in shock, as the four green marbles on Arceus' ring came out and floated, each one towards one of them. The seventeen plates appeared around Arceus, and floated to surround the Human.  
"Dialga, Palkia, Giratina - If I do not survive, I'm counting on you to rule this realm in justice."  
"But sire -"  
"Palkia, send a message to the entire world so they know what's happening. Alastor, you may start."  
"Actually, there is one last thing I would like to ask from you..."

The pages of history hold no record of what was the story Alastor told the generals that convinced them to listen to him, or what he asked of them before the ritual.  
But every pokemon knows what happened next.  
The humans were indeed transported into another dimension, and the war ended. However, it seems that something has interrupted the sacred ritual, and as a result, both Arceus and the human hero vanished. The 17 plates of Arceus disappeared as well. And the Pokemon... They didn't know what to do.  
And so, under the command of the three new deities, the Lake Guardians were sent to teach all of the pokemon in the world the culture the humans left behind. Using the Unown, they taught them different human languages. However, it seemed they cannot do it alone, and so they called for help from another Psychic legend. Mew did his best to help, still to no success...  
But then Mewtwo came, and gave the Pokemon one thing that solved all of the problems, while starting many new (though way more manageable) ones...  
The Internet.

And so, after 20 years of Pokemon with human culture, our story finally begins...


	2. The path of the Psychos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed, abandoned and all alone, a Mythical Pokemon makes a new friend and sets on a journey to save the world.

He still couldn't believe everything that happened.

The Meltan colony under the Watchtower Ruins in the Galar Wild Area was one of a kind. As far as most Pokemon - including the 100 Meltans in the colony - were aware, this was the only place on the planet where Meltans are found. The Meltans in the colony live in harmony with each other and with the other pokemon of the Wild Area. Being the biggest Pokemon Den in Mainland Galar, the tower was also offered as shelter for pokemon in need of protection...  
For example, the pink pokemon that appeared at the ruins one day.  
Mew seemed wounded and exhausted, like he's been on the run for a long time. When Mercury - the elder shiny Meltan who was the "mayor" of the colony - asked him what happened to him, he simply replied, "Lake Guardians... Gone crazy... Trying to kill me... For five days!"  
The Meltans quickly let Mew in, and Mercury made a special sound that activated an invisible barrier around the Watchtower Lair. While some of the other pokemon taking shelter in the tower helped heal Mew's wounds, the Psychic type explained what exactly happened. He went to visit Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit in the Cave of Being in Unova, only to find them waiting for him, despite not informing them that he was coming. They said something about how "They were sorry it had to come to this" and "For the sake of the future", before starting a strange incantation. Mew recognized it as the Incantation of Soul - the spell the Lake Guardians used in the dawn of time, to create the souls of human beings, starting with the very first Mews - but in reverse, and realized that they were trying to take his soul away from him. He didn't understand why, but wasn't going to just sit there and let him finish, So he teleported away - only to discover that they were able to follow him. Now knowing that teleporting was out of question, he flew away, with the crazed legends chasing him. After five days of nonstop flying, he lost them in the Glimwood Tangle. Knowing they won't stay there for long, he flew to the Wild Area to seek shelter, until he found out about the Watchtower Lair.  
Mercury told him not to worry, and reassured him that as long as the barrier is activated nobody can get in, and that if the Lake Guardians would appear and try to attack him the Meltans will be willing to help fight back.  
That evening, the three legends appeared at the ruins, as expected, and demanded that Mew will come out. In response, The 100 Meltans and other residents of the lair got into fighting position, ready to attack if the Lake Guardians try anything funny. Mew thought that the odds were absolutely in their favor...  
Which is why he transformed into a Meltan and made the barrier deactivation sound, allowing his three comrades to easily enter the lair, dodging all of the Flash Cannons directed at them.

The residents of the lair looked at Mew in total shock and disbelief, as he returned to his regular form and joined the three Psychic types, who were attacking all of the confused Meltans. "And you said I won't be able to convince them!" He laughs.  
"Uxie and Mesprit said that! I totally believed you can do it!" Azelf protested, while using his psychic powers to fling Meltans across the lair.  
"Less arguing, more terrorizing!" Said Mesprit, attacking Meltans with her Drain Punch.  
The Meltans soon made a tactical retreat, losing the four Pokemon assassins in the many tunnels of the lair.  
As they regrouped, Mercury spoke. "Fellow Meltans! We've been tricked, we've been backstabbed, and we've been quite possibly bamboozled! But that isn't going to stop us! We shall return to the surface, and there we shall combine our powers and become a Melmetal, and so we will face our attackers without fear!"  
The Meltans roared - if you can call spinning the nut heads really fast roaring - and marched through the tunnels to the surface, when Mercury suddenly said, "Gallium, wait."  
The Young Meltan named Gallium stopped while the others kept marching forward. "Is there something you want to tell me, Mr. Mercury?"  
"Just Mercury is enough, and yes. Listen, you must realize that even if we all become Melmetal, we would still lose this fight."  
Gallium was confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Even if we would be able to defeat the three Lake Guardians, Mew can simply transform into a stronger pokemon and defeat us. And if we are defeated, THE ENTIRE MELTAN SPECIES might go extinct. And so, I am asking of you... When you reach the surface, don't go join us in the ritual. Jump into the lake and hide. Don't come out until you feel it's safe. I want you to be the sole survivor."  
Gallium was shocked, to say the least. "What? But why can't we all just hide? Or at least have more than one Meltan hide?"  
"If we all hide, they won't stop looking for us. And if more than one Meltan will hide, the others will notice and won't follow the plan. We have to make the Meltans think everyone is there, and make the enemies think they killed us all."  
"Okay, but.. Why me? Why not you? You are the leader! And I want to help with the Melmetal!"  
"You are right, I am the leader, which is exactly why I must be at the ritual. They expect me to act as the foundation to the Melmetal, the one that actually "evolves"... They expect me to be a leader. And in you, Gallium, I see potential I didn't see in any other Meltan... Not even myself. And I know you want to help, but remember, even if we are destined to lose, we won't go out without a fight - even a 99% Melmetal can be enough to at least try and deal with them until we will fall, not to mention we still have one last trick up our metaphorical sleeves. By not being there, you might Help more than if you'd be there. Just... Promise me you'll do as I said."  
Gallium thought for a moment, before finally saying, "I promise."  
"Then go, my brave Meltan."  
They exchanged one last look before they went each to his own way.

Gallium didn't know how long he was underwater, or what were the two things he heard fall into the lake - not that he really cared.  
When he came out of the water and climbed back to the ruins, there was no sign that there was ever a battle there, aside for a few Galar Particles floating around - A sign that the Den in the tower has been activated, the "one last trick" Mercury mentioned.  
Meltans can feel when there are others of their kind around, and right now he couldn't detect even a single one. In fact, it seemed like all of the pokemon in the area simply vanished. He was alone in the world.  
But as he sat down to think about what to do, now that he had nowhere to go, he heard a strange sound. Meltans can detect sound from miles away, since their nut heads function as little antennas/radars, and so even though the music came from far away, he could hear it clearly.  
Someone was singing the Avengers theme... Or at least a very bad cover of it.  
He zoomed in with his single eye to try and find the source of the sound... And then he saw it. At the top of the Giant's Seat, a small figure was waving in his direction, while singing (again, a very bad version of) the Avengers theme.  
Since literally no one else was around, he assumed the figure had to be waving at him, and since he had nothing better to do, he hesitantly made his way towards the huge rock.  
Until he got there, the singing stopped. Nobody was atop the rock anymore, and he didn't see anyone around - Not the one who waved at him, and not any other Pokemon.  
"Mew, if this is one of your tricks -"  
"ON YOUR LEFT!"  
Gallium's head almost flew off from the shock. He looked to his left, and didn't see anyone... But then he looked right, and found an Eevee, laughing.  
"Sorry if I startled you! I just couldn't waste an opportunity at making a Marvel reference."  
"Does it count as an opportunity if you were at the wrong side?"  
"Well, I never said which left."  
"Yes you did. You said my left."  
"No, I said your left."  
"But that's what - You know what, Forget about it. Who are you and what do you want from me?"  
"Name's Eva, but you can call me Vee. As for why I am here... Well, let's just say that your colony weren't the first pokemon to get attacked by those four Psychic types... Or as I like to call them: "The Psychos". They kept a low profile for a while, but I still found out about them, and have been following them for the past seven weeks... You are the first one I met that came across them and survived."  
Gallium had to take a moment to take in everything Eva just said, and then said, "So I guess you could say you were... Following the PATH of the PSYCHOS?"  
Eva sighed. "You know, I was expecting you to introduce yourself, not to make a really bad pun."  
"Alright then, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Gallium, but you can call me... Galli? Lium? Huh, guess my name isn't very fitting for nicknames."  
"Alright then, since I put you in Captain America's place in my earlier jok, I think I'll just call you Vibrenium, or Vibe for short! Gallium sounds like more of a girl's name, anyway."  
"You are aware that I am technically genderless, right?"  
"Yes, and you didn't complain about the name, so I guess it's official now. So, VIBE, now that your entire family was destroyed by the Psychos... What are you going to do?"  
"I can clearly see that you are trying to ask me to join your Psycho Hunting, and the answer is yes. I don't have anything better to do, other than getting revenge... And justice. Guess I cover both Marvel and DC now!"  
"Straight to the point, I see. Just, so you know... I've had many allies these past weeks. They were all killed."  
"Haha. Really funny. I'm still sure about my choice."  
"I WASN'T joking. It's been rough, believe me. But if you're really sure... Welcome to the team, I guess."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So... How exactly are the two of us going to defeat four super powerful pokemon?"  
"Maybe it doesn't have to be just the two of us... When I visited Pokemon Village in Kalos, the Pokemon there told me Mewtwo was going to Cinnabar Island for his birthday - Returning to his roots or something. There is a chance he's still there. If we can convince him to help us..."  
"We might have a slight chance against the Psychos! Maybe he could even help us recruit other powerful Pokemon! But how are we going to get to Kanto?"  
"Well..." Eva pointed at the train station in the Rolling Fields. "They say the Corviknight Taxis can get you anywhere. Wanna give it a try?"

So that was the story about how Gallium helped protect a Mythical Pokemon, got betrayed by said Mythical Pokemon, Had all of his kind destroyed, met a new friend, was given a new, way better name, started a Justice League with said friend, and flew with her to a whole other region to look for one of the most powerful pokemon in the world - and all in less than a day. What adventures await Vibrenium and Eva? Find out... Whenever I decide to continue this.


	3. Memories and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight and a long backstory, our heroes finally appear at the Kanto region. However, as they try to find a way into the heart of a volcanic island, a strange creature offers them help.

As it turns out, Corviknight Taxis can indeed take you to other regions. Unfortunately, it seems that Corviknights aren't exactly speedy.

"For a bird that's said to rule the skies of Galar, and is used for transportation, you'd expect those guys to be a little bit faster," said Eva.  
"Don't say that, she'll hear us and drop us in the middle of the sea!"  
"Relax, Vibe. She's got earpods, she cannot hear us."  
Vibrenium let out the Meltan equivalent of a sigh. "Anyway, I'd guess being so big as well as having to carry this heavy armor around, in addition to this big taxi in this particular case, really limits their speed. I mean, Corvisquire are a bit faster."  
"I guess you're right. Let's just hope Mewtwo is still there when we get there..."  
After a long, awkward silence, Eva asked, "So, Vibe, since we didn't get to know each other very much... What's your favorite color?"  
"Gold. Yours?"  
"White. Favorite anime?"  
"Not much of an anime fan. What about you?"  
"DanganRonpa."  
"Is it your favorite game, too?"  
"It's on a high spot on the list, but nothing has yet to beat Undertale for me."  
"Personally, I liked Persona 5 Royal more."  
"And yet you are not an anime fan?"  
"what can I say? I have weird taste. Maybe if Pokemon Special got an anime adaptation..."  
"Yeah, right. That would never happen. Guess it was because of how it contradicts history..."  
They continued asking each other questions, before Eva asked a very strange one.  
"Say... You ever feel like there is something important you were supposed to do, but for the life of you can't remember what it was?"  
"I understand what you're talking about, though I never had that happen to me personally... Why? Does it happen to you a lot?"  
"Pretty much. Remember that I told you I've been following the Psycho path for seven weeks? Well... Two months ago I woke up in a strange cave, with a severe case of amnesia - and not the move. I could remember that my name is Eva, but other than that, nothing. I found the exit to the cave and travelled the area for a while - can't remember what region it was - before encountering an Alakazam fighting a Gengar. That in itself wasn't too weird... Until I saw the Gengar transform into a Bisharp and viciously slash at the Alakazam. I immediately jumped in to help, which surprised both of them and even annoyed the Alakazam a bit. He tried to tell me to go away, but before I could say anything the "Bisharp" attacked him again, and he dropped to the ground. I growled at the Bisharp, and he simply turned into his true form - Mew, of course - and flew away. I helped the Alakazam - his name was Warlock - get up, and he explained the situation to me. When he told me about how the four Psychic type have been attacking all around the world, I felt something - like a little voice in my head telling me to go after them. Warlocke was of course able to read my mind, and when he saw that I am willing to help him deal with the Psychos - the name was his idea, by the way - he welcomed me to join him. While we were following the Psychos, he tried helping me regain my memories several times, to no success. He was eventually killed by Uxie, and since then I've been following them alone - aside for a new ally here and there, all of which didn't survive for long - until I got to the Wild Area. The rest is history..."  
Vibe was shocked. "And here I thought I was the one with the crazy backstory here... Is that why you want to meet Mewtwo? To try and see if he can help with your memory problem?"  
"Yes. If he can't help me... Who can?"  
Vibe looked out of the window. "Guess you won't have to wait for too long... We're here."

The good news - They landed on Cinnabar Island safely.  
The bad news - They needed to get underground, since the mansion was buried in the eruption decades ago.  
"Not another Pokemon in sight," said Eva as the Corviknight flew away. "You'd expect there to be some Digletts or something here, but nope! we're on our own. Mewtwo would be at the mansion, and the mansion is buried underground. Not a problem for him... but a BIG problem for us."  
"Well... I can try going underwater to a different place and getting a pokemon to come help us, but it might take too long, and splitting up could be a bad idea. If only there was a way to make a pokemon appear out of seemingly nowhere..."  
Eva's eyes looked like they were sparkling. "Make a pokemon appear... That's it! Vib, You're a genius!"  
She went to the east coast of the island, entered the water and began to swim back and forth - with one side of her always on land while the other is in the water.  
Vibrenium understood what she was doing, and looked at her, confused. "You can't be serious. That's an urban legend! You don't actually expect -"  
"If you have a better idea, I'm open for suggest - WHOA!"  
Out of the water jumped a strange creature. It looked like a ghost, with squares flashing all around it.  
"HA!" Eva says with a wide smile on her face. I knew my love for nostalgia and popular myths wouldn't disappoint! Hello, Mis-" She pauses as the creature approaches Vibrenium while ignoring her completely.  
"Ummm... Vib? Why don't you introduce yourself to our glitchy fella?"  
Vibrenium snapped out of his shock. "U-um, hello, Mr. glitchy guy. My name is Vibrenium, though my friends call me Vib or Vibe - And by friends I mean Eva over there. Could you -?"  
The strange creature doesn't move even a bit, yet a slightly corrupted voice comes out of it.  
 ~~ _ **"No."**_~~  
"Um - Well, I was named Gallium until this morning, but -"  
 ~~ _ **"The name's No. MissingNo. Or at least, I am what remains of the legacy of the most famous glitch of all time! It pronouns, just in case you were wondering. I've been waiting for CENTURIES for someone to come and free me from my slumber, and the day has finally come! I am very grateful. If you need help from me, just ask!"**_~~  
Eva started to speak. "Well, Mr. No - can I call you mister? I know you said it pronouns, but -"  
 ~~ _ **"It is acceptable."**_~~  
"Thank you. So, Mr. No, we are actually on a mission to save the world from a pokemon I'd assume you know, as it also has some glitchy history - a pink, floating psychotic cat?"  
 ~~ _ **"Ah, Mew... So much has changed in him since I let the rumors about that truck spread. I'd assume you were planning on asking me to join you, but as much as I'd like to, I am too weak, and can only manifest myself in Kanto... But I am sure I can help in other ways. For example, is there any reason you came specifically here?"**_~~  
"Well... We came here looking for something, or rather someone, but we need to get inside the Pokemon Mansion," said Vibrenium. "Could you help us with that?"  
The ground suddenly rumbled, and a perfectly square hole appeared near them, seemingly leading to the buried ruins of a building.  
 ~~ _ **"If you go through this portal, it will bring you to the remains of the mansion. It was surprisingly not too heavily damaged in the volcano eruption decades ago. It is a one way portal, meaning you won't be able to come back out. So, once you are done and decide you want to get back to the surface, get to the room with the test tubes. I will be waiting for you there, and I will bring you back out. Have fun!"**_~~ And it disappeared.  
"Are we sure we can trust it?" Asked Vib.  
"Just like before - If you have a better idea, I'm open for suggestions," Said Eva before jumping into the mansion.  
The Meltan, having no better idea, jumped in too.


	4. Diaries of a Psychic Clone - The Hidden Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after what feels like forever, I finally have enough free time to continue this story (I'm telling you, school is hell). I was glad to see people liked it and gave it kudos, but I would appreciate comments more, as they help me see what people think of the story, as well as where I can improve. So if you enjoy this story (or not) please leave a comment with your thoughts and suggestions! Same about any other chapter.

Just like MissingNo. said, the Mansion wasn't severely damaged. While the top floors were clearly destroyed, the underground parts of the mansion were seemingly unscathed. Vibrenium didn't find anything too strange... But Eva, not being a lump of metal, did.

"There is air, and it is clean. You'd expect there to be almost no air to breathe, being this deep underground, and even if there is air, you'd expect some dust in the air, or pollution from the poison and fire types that used to live here..."

"Speaking of which, wouldn't at least SOMEof the pokemon who lived here be able to survive? Weezings, Muks, Dittos, Magmars..."

"I know, right? I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Suddenly, a purple glow appeared behind one of the walls.

"Maybe whatever is over there can answer those questions," said Vibrenium.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Eva, a bit frightened.

"As somebody once told me - if you have any better ideas, I'm open for suggestions."

"I'll let you have that one."

Going behind the wall, they discovered a desk with a single closed book on it. The purple light was seemingly coming from between the pages.

"Let's see what this book wants to tell us," said Eva, going to the desk and opening the book. Glowing purple letters immediately appeared floating above the book, allowing both pokemon to see what was written.

**February 6th.**

**It is my "birthday", as most life forms would call it. I've never felt the need to celebrate the day of my creation, but I guess some of the human culture I helped pass over to other pokemon stayed with me. I decided to go to the place where it all begun. Of course, I haven't known Teleport for about half a century, so I had to fly all the way from Kalos to Kanto. I've seen many great sights on my way here, but those quickly became irrelevant. As I got to the island, I was quickly reminded of the great irruption that destroyed most of it. Fortunately, for a creature with great psychic powers like me getting underground was very simple, even without the ability to teleport. However, once I entered the mansion through the tunnel I created, I quickly discovered something was... Off. The air was surprisingly clean. I thought the Weezings and other stinky pokemon of the mansion would survive at least for a bit and pollute the air, bot now that I think of it... I haven't scene any pokemon remains - no bones, no Muck puddles... Almost as if the earth swallowed them. I know for a fact most of the pokemon were unable to evacuate the mansion, so what exactly happened here? Something's wrong. I can feel it. I shall continue investigating. I will leave my thoughts on the journals that are scattered around the place, so that if any other pokemon comes here, they will know what's going on.** ****

**-M2**

The letters disappeared. Eva looked at Vibrenium in terror. "Mewtwo was supposed to be a tough guy. If what's going on here scared even him... What if it will be too much for us?"

"Well, he was clearly onto something. I think we should look for more journals and see how things went for him. Anyway, the only way out is forward."

As Vibrenium was saying - er, signaling - these words, a new purple light, this time even brighter, came from a close by staircase, leading to an even lower floor.

"Down we go then!" Said Eva, taking Vibrenium on her back and quickly going downstairs. As they reached the new floor, Vibrenium noticed something else odd.

"There are many little pillars on this floor - probably the ones that used to have the Mewtwo statues. They seem completely fine, but why are the statues missing?"

"I'm sure Mewtwo can answer that, too," Eva said, pointing at another desk with a light emitting journal at the other side of the corridor.

They quickly reached the journal and opened it. Just like before, glowing purple letters floated above it.

**Still February 6th.**

**As I continued to investigate what happened here, I've noticed yet another abnormality - my statues that were all around the place were missing, too. No debris on the ground, meaning they couldn't have been simply shattered. Seeing as I couldn't find any clue to what happened here, I decided to try and use my psychic powers - enhanced by my Y form - to try and see what exactly happened. Unfortunately, even my [Moody Blues] like ability wasn't working. Having reached a dead end, I decided to simply return to the reason I came here to begin with - revisiting my creation place. As I slowly approach the lowest level of the mansion, a strange yet familiar feeling fills me.**

**-M2.**

As the letters vanished, another staircase began glowing. Eva signaled Vibrenium to follow her carefully.

As they reach the lowest level - evident by the different color of the floor - they noticed yet another abnormality. most of the walls and furniture were gone, creating a corridor up until another wall near the end, creating a small room obscured by the wall. Naturally, the new light was coming from there. They slowly made there way towards the end of the hall, they finally saw it - a large, tube-shaped glass container connected to some machines, standing in the corner of the hall. Looking to the left, they saw the rest of the room - four slightly smaller version of the test tube, two on each side, and yet another desk with a glowing journal at the middle. While most of the mansion was obviously dark, they could still see a bit in most of it. However, this particular room was so dark, that aside for the five glass containers, the desk and the book, they couldn't see anything in it.

"Well then," said Vibrenium, getting on top of the desk and opening the book, "let's see what REALLY happened here."

As the floating, glowing letters appeared, the two quickly realized something was different. Some of the sentences were slightly more magenta than purple, and were written in a slightly different font.

_**Greetings, Mewtwo. It's been a while, hasn't it?** _

**Mew? What are you doing here?**

_**Not the welcome I was hoping for from you, but I digress. Happy Birthday, by the way. A little bird told us you'd be coming here.** _

**"Us?"**

**\-----------**

**Wh- why are these three here?**

_**The four of us are on a... Secret mission of sorts.** _

**Is the mission "getting rid of all of the pokemon left in this mansion, as well as other things?" Are you trying to transform this place into something new?**

_**Well... Not quite. You see, a messenger from the future appeared before me while I was on Faraway Island. This Celebi warned me of a dark future that awaits us - unless I help prevent it. I was a bit confused by the details - why would me and the lake guardians need to seal the creators in their realms? But the Celebi promised me that it is for the greater good. Before he left, he gave me one more instruction: "The Cinnabar Mansion seems to have been the source of everything that happened in my future. When you reach the place, you will know what you have to do to stop it." I quickly gathered these three, who told me that the same Celebi visited them too, and gave them instructions about some... Minor things we should also take care of. After sealing Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in their dimensions - which was surprisingly easy to do, by the way - we went on a long trip across the world, taking care of some small things, before finally getting here, and understanding what we had to do. Simple, right?** _

**You... You lost your mind. This is madness!**

_**While this isn't Sparta, this isn't madness either. Now, allow us to begin.** _

**\-----------**

**What are you doing?**

_**Relax. See, in order to make sure this place is secured from any evil doers who may try to start their legion of terror from here, we need you for a special ritual. However, this ritual would probably destroy your soul completely . So our trio of the soul over here came up with a plan - using a special version of the soul incantation, they will separate your soul from your body. You won't die - not literally, at least. your soul will be kept by us until the future is saved. Then we will find a proper vessel for it. Do not worry, it will not hurt.** _

**What is that "ritual" for anyway?!?**

_**Just a combination of your Berserk Genes, plus the other pokemon of the mansion, plus some magic - to create the ultimate "security system". Now, good night.** _

The letters vanished, and Vibrenium jumped backwards in surprise when the book combusted in a purple flame and disintegrated into nothing.

"They - they actually killed him," Eva said, almost crying. "And got rid of THE GODS OF THIS REALM - how could they? And they say it was all "for the greater good", just because of something a random onion fairy told them? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME?!?!" She started crying uncontrollably.

"I'm angry too, Eva," Vibrenium said, trying to comfort his friend, "But remember, this is exactly why we are here - to make them pay for everything they did. We are going to bring them to justice, and nothing will stop us!"

Eva stopped crying, clearly motivated by her friend's words. "You are right. We are the Pokevengers. We will save the world from them! But right now, there are two questions that concern me - Where is that "security system", and where is MissingNo?"

_**~~"I believe I can answer those questions."~~ ** _

Suddenly, bright lights were lit all over the floor, letting the two pokemon see what else was in the room. Standing in front of the back wall, about a dozen Mewtwo statues were standing in a row, eyes closed. In front of them floated what looked like the skeleton of an Aerodactyl, that was apparently laughing maniacally, despite not moving at all. It didn't take a genius to understand who it was.

~~_**"As luck would have it, both MissingNo. AND the security system are right here! Well, sort of. You see, my friends, there never WAS a MissingNo. Just like the Meltan said, it was just an urban legend! A creepypasta, if you will! The legends of a glitch pokemon that can duplicate items and corrupt anything around it spread like wildfire once someone came up with it. Eventually it was blamed for everything out of the ordinary that happened, including some of the craziest rumors, like evolving a Dragonite into Yoshi, or a Mew under the truck! SO now you are probably wondering, "then what are you really?" Well then, allow me to show you."** _ ~~

~~~~"MissingNo." dissolves into a bunch of goo, that is mainly pink but has some other colors too. The test tubes are opened, and similar goo starts leaking out of them. The strange slimy things eventually merge, shift and change, as the Mewtwo statues open their glowing, red eyes and start floating around the creature, who finally took a form - it looked like a gigantic, faceless Ditto, with different body parts of many different pokemon - all of which were probably once residents of the mansion - sticking out of it.

_**"I am the Dittroyer. I was created by the Trinity of Soul to take care of trouble makers like you. And now you will be Dittroyed."** _

The floating statues arranged like a fleet of Star Destroyers, and then floated towards the two pokemon at high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Now let's see how long it will take me to add the next chapter XD
> 
> And yes, I basically wrote MissingNo. as the pokemon version of Herobrine.


End file.
